Грегори Чейтин
Грегори Джон Чейтин ( ; 1947) — аргентино-американский математик и информатик, внёс вклад в метаматематику, совместно с Андреем Колмогоровым считается основателем алгоритмической теории информации. В частности, он известен своей новой теоремой о неполноте, схожей по духу с теоремой Гёделя о неполноте. Биография Чейтин родился в Чикаго, сын аргентинских иммигрантов из Буэнос-Айреса. Вскоре семья переехала в Нью-Йорк. Ещё ребенком, его привлекла статья Эрнста Нагеля и Джеймса Ньюмана (James R. Newman) «Доказательство Гёделя», опубликованная в 1956 году в журнале Scientific American. Через два года ее авторы выпустили одноименную книгу, которую Чейтин читал в Нью-йоркской публичной библиотеке. В 1959 году, следуя указаниям из раздела Amateur Scientist Scientific American построил генератор Ван де Граафа. Чейтин получил образование в Bronx High School of Science и City College of New York, где он впервые и получил свою теорему. В 1966 году семья возвращается в Буэнос-Айрес, где затем он становится программистом в IBM Argentina. В 1974 Чейтин был приглашен в исследовательский центр IBM им. Томаса Уотсона, где он работает и поныне. С 1976 по 1985 он работал там программным и аппаратный инженером над проектом IBM RISC. В 1995 ему была присуждена степень доктора наук in honoris causa Университета Мэна, а в 2002 - звание почетного профессора Университета Буэнос-Айреса. С 2000 года он также является приглашенным профессором в Университете Окленда. Научная работа Круг научных интересов Чейтина лежит в области теории информации, теории вычислимости, основаниях математики. Рание работы Чейтина по алгоритмической теории информации параллельны ранним работам Колмогорова. Чейтин ввел константy Чейтина Ω, действительное число, чьи цифры равнораспределены и, которое иногда называют выражением вероятности, что произвольно взятая программа остановится. Ω имеет то математическое свойство, что оно определимо, но не вычислимо. Чейтин также занимается вопросами философии, в особенности метафизикой и философией математики (в частности эпистемологическими проблемами математики ). В метафизике Чейтин утверждает, что алгоритмическая теория информации — ключ к разрешению проблем в таких областях, как биология (получение формального определения жизни, её происхождение и эволюция) и нейробиология (проблема сознания и изучение процессов мышления). Фактически, в последних своих трудах, он отстаивает позицию, известную как цифровая философия. В эпистемологии математики он заявляет, что его открытия в математической логике и алгоритмической теории информации показали, что существуют математические факты, истинность которых нельзя объяснить никакой теорией. «Доказать» эти факты можно только одним способом: признать их аксиомами без всяких рассуждений. Чейтин предлагает математикам оставить всякую надежду доказать эти факты и принять квазиэмпирическую методологию. Чейтин также является автором использования graph coloring для распределения регистров при компиляции, известного как алгоритм Чейтина. Критика Некоторые философы и логики абсолютно не согласны с философскими заключениями, которые Чейтин вывел из своих теорем. Panu Raatikainen "Exploring Randomness and The Unknowable" [http://www.ams.org/notices/200109/rev-panu.pdf Notices of the American Mathematical Society] Book Review October 2001 Логик Torkel Franzén Torkel Franzén Gödel's Theorem: An Incomplete Guide to its Use and Abuse. Wellesley, Massachusetts: A K Peters, Ltd., 2005. x + 172 pp. ISBN 1-56881-238-8. критикует интерпретацию Чейтином теореме Гёделя о неполноте. и сомнительное объяснение, данное ей Чейтином в его работах. Литература *''Algorithmic Information Theory'', (Cambridge University Press, 1987), *''Information, Randomness & Incompleteness'', (World Scientific, 1987), *''Information-Theoretic Incompleteness'', (World Scientific, 1992), *''The Limits of Mathematics'', (Springer-Verlag 1998), *''The Unknowable'', (Springer-Verlag 1999), *''Exploring Randomness'', (Springer-Verlag 2001), *''Conversations with a Mathematician'', (Springer-Verlag 2002), *''From Philosophy to Program Size'', (Tallinn Cybernetics Institute 2003), *''Meta Math!: The Quest for Omega'', (Pantheon 2005), *''Thinking about Gödel & Turing'', (World Scientific, 2007). Примечания Ссылки *Перевод статьи "Limits of Reason" Чейтина в [[Scientific American]] *G J Chaitin Home Page *List of publications of G J Chaitin *New Scientist article (March, 2001) on Chaitin, Omegas and Super-Omegas *A short version of Chaitin's proof Категория:Математики США Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Математики по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1947 году Категория:Ныне живущие